


Прикрывая спину

by Hegg



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья крутит в руках авторучку и в сотый раз задается вопросом: почему ему нужно работать именно с этим напарником?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикрывая спину

С потолка капало второй день. Толстая крыса с подранным боком уже без страха пробегала по комнате, только сверкая бусинками глаз, когда слепящий свет фар проезжающих мимо машин попадал в помещение через низкое окно. Илья сидел за покосившимся столом, согнувшись в три погибели, и время от времени поглядывал на отцовские часы. Ему предстояло пробыть в полуразрушенном сарае, предоставленном британскими разведывательными службами для слежки за особо опасным врагом всего человечества.

— Отдых — это не безделье, — насвистывал себе под нос советский агент, медленно, но верно меняющий специализацию в уклон международной. Да, пусть это было не по воле агента Курякина, но приказ сверху есть приказ сверху, от него не уйти и не скрыться.

Выглядывая в окно для слежки, Илья старался не злиться из-за того, что его так по-хамски усадили в конуру, чтобы выполнять простое задание, с которым мог бы справиться и ребенок. Нет. Пожалуй, с ребенком агент КГБ перегнул палку, но курсант-то уж точно смог бы высидеть в сырой комнате в сером Лондоне. Как их разношерстную группу из трех агентов — один лучше другого — вообще пустили в сердцевину некогда несокрушимой Великобритании? Вот он, Илья, все еще крушит в порыве ярости мебель. Красавица Габи только-только начинает постигать азы вербованного агента. Соло все так же слишком много пьет и соблазняет женщин, которые сами падают ему в ноги, как только видят его улыбку и лукавые синие глаза. Илья включил передатчик и, услышав верные кодовые слова, достаточно зычно гаркнул в небольшой микрофон, встроенный в трубку:

— Ковбой, готовьтесь.

— Большевик? — на другой стороне зашуршали помехи, но они не скрыли легкого раздражения в голосе Соло.

— Ты понял, — прерывая связь, отозвался Илья. Подумаешь, раз не перешел на английский. Даже Габи начала учить русский сразу же после чуть не сорвавшейся операции в Стамбуле.

Илья поднялся со стула и потянулся, благодаря дождливый Лондон за густые сумерки, в которых невозможно было рассмотреть почти двухметрового агента. Убедившись, что у окон никто не стоит, Курякин направил окуляры новейшего бинокля в сторону виднеющегося входа в небольшой дом, в котором собиралась группировка под предводительством террориста международного уровня. На нижних этажах действительно царило оживление, которое предвещало скорый выход из здания. Руки Ильи чесались — ему хотелось участвовать в задержании, а не сидеть в ожидании возможной ошибки операции. Русский прекрасно понимал, что страховка не будет лишней — всегда часть группировки может вернуться обратно, а тут их будут поджидать. И все же статичное бездействие угнетало его.

Агент вернулся к столу, сел, взял авторучку и машинально принялся вертеть ее в разные стороны, пристально смотря на погружающийся в темноту вход в дом. Илья привык думать о своем только в свободное от работы время. Вспоминать семью: вечно занятого, но находящего время на сына отца, мать, пахнущую пудрой и ванилью для выпечки. Планировать будущее, стараясь предугадать, куда приведет его жизнь. Сейчас же в голову русского лезли совсем непрошенные мысли. Агентство по наблюдению, контролю и ликвидации медленно разрасталось, привлекая в свои ряды все больше и больше отличных агентов со всего мира. И вот почему Илья всегда оказывался в тупике, когда в его напарниках значился Наполеон Соло, то есть перед каждым заданием. Почему именно американец? Может, Уэйверли считает, что мужчины друг друга понимают после операции в Италии, а может просто пытается поставить нелепый эксперимент. Илья не знал, да, собственно, когда пытался в этом разобраться, приход к неутешительному выводу. Курякин с определенным мазохизмом отмечал, что американец ему нравится. Соло вел себя спокойно и непринужденно в любой ситуации, особенно если это касалось вынужденной лжи, в которой Наполеон купался как окунь в воде. Он был умен и хитер, хотя слишком много говорил, кичась своими умениями и игрушками, регулярно присылаемыми ЦРУ своему любимому, но дорогому агенту. Соло знал себе цену и мог повернуть любую ситуацию в свою пользу. Этими умениями американец бил по самолюбию Ильи, который не мог похвастать той же поразительной живостью ума и изворотливостью. Курякин был прост и прямолинеен, он был замечательным агентом, лучшим среди многих, и при желании мог обойти вынужденного напарника в считанные шаги. Но что останавливало русского? Быстро возникшее чувство привязанности, из-за которого, отчасти, он так и не смог подарить Союзу победу в мировой гонке вооружения? Или нечто иное, неподобающее советскому мужчине? От последней догадки, холодным обручем стягивающей грудную клетку, мужчина старательно отмахивался, приводя себе в аргументацию явный интерес к Габи, которая куда охотнее отвечала на неловкие попытки сблизиться, чем мог бы представить себе Илья.

_\- Женщины от тебя визжат, Соло.  
— Поверь, мужчины тоже, — усмехается и трет ямочку на подбородке, с вызовом глядя прямо в глаза Илье. _

Курякин потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение, всплывшее вчерашним разговором в памяти. Незачем русскому знать эти подробности, пусть Соло забавляет ими своих любовниц. Между агентами должны сохраняться уставные отношения, в худшем случае — дружеские. Дверь в наблюдаемом доме отворилась, и Илья дал отмашку ожидающим его сигнала усиленным силами британских войск агентам А.Н.К.Л. Оставалось только ждать и быть наготове.

Операция прошла без эксцессов, и никто не ломился в дом в поисках укрытия. Агент Курякин нетерпеливо расхаживал по комнате в ожидании отмены засады, припоминая, как ему в прошлый раз вновь угрожали Сибирью за самодеятельность. Илья узнавал, были ссыльные, которые неплохо устраивались на новом месте, даже те, на ком государство поставило крест. А он был парнем крепким и работящим — нашел бы, чем заняться и как дальше жить.

— Поздравляю с очередной успешно проведенной миссией, — коверкая слова американским акцентом, возвестил о своем приходе Соло. Илья, чьи нервы были натянуты подобно растяжке на минных полях, опустил руку, в которой удобно лежал вынутый за доли секунд из кобуры пистолет.

— Не мучай мой язык.

— Мне нужна практика.

— Мне тоже, — Илья широким жестом обвел помещение, намекая на сегодняшнее свое бездействие.

— Ты прикрывал мою спину, — Курякин не стал дожидаться продолжения, а принялся собирать аппаратуру в многофункциональную сумку. — А кто защитит твою?

Илья дернулся, почувствовав, как сзади его обхватили сильные руки. И когда Соло успел стать сильнее? Услужливо подкинутое воспоминание о небольшой стычке в туалете говорило о другом физическом состояние американца.

— Пусти, — напрягаясь, сухо бросил русский.

— А как же благодарность? — шею обдало жаром выдыхаемого воздуха.

— Купи мне выпить в пабе, а лучше прикрой меня, когда окажешься на моем месте.

Мастеру спорта по самбо не составило труда скинуть с себя вцепившегося клещом заигравшегося американца, который не только не отошел на несколько шагов, как предполагалось, но и развернул к себе Илью. Насмешливые синие глаза встретились с настороженными голубыми, и русский не успел опомниться, как Соло притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Этот сукин сын сделал то, что не удавалось сделать Габи и Илье вот уже на протяжении очень долгого времени!

— Как и ожидалось. Наивен и невинен, — отступая на шаг, облизывая губы, отметил американец.

Соло успел узнать Курякина достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить подергивающийся палец на левой руке и вовремя выбежать из сараюшки, готовящейся к сносу, до того, как в дверь впечатался и без того обколотый стул. Американец ушел вовремя еще и потому, что не видел, как Илья мечтательно улыбался, утирая губы. А увидевших проявленную слабость, не подобающую агенту КГБ, Илья бы просто так не отпустил.


End file.
